


among us fics 4 my friends :)

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doctor/Patient, Established Relationship, Medical, Other, Some violence?, Vaginal Sex, ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i writin these for my buds <3
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us)
Kudos: 33
Collections: anonymous





	among us fics 4 my friends :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i made it a little more realistic! how’s this.

Black was literally just trying to fix wires when they heard the vent open. They stopped as soon as they heard it, and Green was already approaching them, with a knife, and  _fast_. They tried to stab them, and kind of successfully did so in their head, but only before they were socked in the stomach and was thrown against the wall. Woozy from what just happened, Green held their head, knife still in hand, and watched the other stumble away. Fuck.

Black hurried through the engines, holding their bloody head. Maybe going to medbay before calling an emergency meeting was the best thing to do. They were already dizzy from blood loss; they’d probably pass out in the middle of the meeting. 

“White-“ 

White, the nurse, rushed over to them as soon as they toppled over and caught them. “Oh my god, what happened?” They asked, brushing the hair out of Black’s wound.

“Green stabbed me.”

“And you got away? Damn. Where were you?”

“Electrical.”

White nodded.

“I’ll tell security.”

They sat Black down on one of the beds before grabbing their walkie and calling security. Black’s vision began to blur and they started getting dizzywhen they watched the nurse get supplies to fix them up.

“Nononono don’t pass out on me yet-“

They felt the wound on their head sting and it jolted them up.

“Thank you. I’m gonna give you stitches, okay?”

Black nodded slowly, tired.

“Keep still.”

They winced as White sewed their wound up. It wasn’t too big, so it didn’t take too long to sew. They quickly cleaned up and Black was soon fine. 

“Alright-“

Black placed their hand on White’s waist and pulled them into their lap.

“W-what are you doing..?”

“Lock the doors. I’m tryna see something.”

White, being the little obedient bitch they are, kissed Black’s forehead and skipped over to the door to lock it. They soon walked back over and sat in Black’s lap. 

“You’re cute,” Black said, tracing circles into their thigh, “You know that?” 

White giggled, kissing Black again. Black’s hand ghosted over their crotch.

“Can I?” The asked between kisses.

“Y-yeah. Hold on.”

The nurse hopped off of the electrician’s lap and laid down onto the bed, Black climbing on top of them and undoing their partner’s belt while they shimmied off their coat. They pulled down their kakis and quickly kissed right above White’s clothed cunt. 

“Are you gonna..”

“Yeah.”

White tried to giggle again but it was cut short when a moan tore out of their throat as Black ran their tongue against their cunt. They wrapped their lips around their clit and sucked roughly, making White’s thighs tremble around their head. 

“F-fuck, Black, please-“

Black soon disconnected their face from their partner’s cunt to push away their panties. They began sucking again, White bucking up into Black’s face. They pushed away their hat to run their fingers through their hair, Black holding up their legs.

“Oh god...” White moaned, feeling their orgasm draw near, “Don’t stop-! Ah~!”

They pushed three fingers into them, giving them something to clench around. White thrusted against their face, trying to keep themself from cumming. 

“Ahn.. please.. let me cum-!”

Black pulled away and White  _ cried _ . They pushed themself off of the nurse and undid their pants, having White beg them to hurry up and fuck them.

They took their sweet time taking their cock out of their pants, but it was cute watching White squirm on the bed underneath them. Black pushed their partner’s legs apart and held them. “You ready?” they asked, already knowing the answer.

“Please! Fuck me already!”

Black laughed and pushed themself into White, groaning at how tight and wet they were. Already ready for them. 

They sat their for a while, letting White adjust to them. 

“Y-you can move now..”

Black nodded and pulled out a bit before ramming back into them over and over again. White liked it rough and they knew that. 

With the rough pace and the fact that they were already edged before, it wasn’t hard to get White back up to orgasm. Still, they held back and begged for release.

“You can cum when I cum.”

White whined and tried to hold back for as long as they could. The walls were soundproof, so they could be as loud as they wanted. 

Black pushed up White’s sweater and binder to grab one of their tits to steady themself. Their thrusts got more and more erratic, signalling that they were close to cumming.

“Fuck, White, I’m gonna-“

White wrapped their legs around them and came hard on their cock. It was enough pressure to get Black to cum with them, and they milked them until they were full of their cum. Black thrust a bit more into them and waited for White to unwrap their legs from their waist.

“Um, White, can I pull out now..?”

“Oh, s-sorry.”

They relaxed their legs and placed them on either side of their partner. Black pulled out and White could feel the cum gush out of them and onto the bed. Black tucked their cock back into their pants and kissed White, still coming down from their high. They wiped the sweat off their forehead and fixed their underwear so it sat correctly. They stood up to put their pants back on wobbled a bit, but still managed.

The alarm blared for an emergency meeting.

“Perfect timing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i main white so a lot of these might include white as the mc


End file.
